


voramor

by sukeb



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Future Fic, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>untuk [FFC] Fiksi Forensik. Sejarah berulang dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya, Albus Potter sempat mengalami Valentine menegangkan dan tragedi mengharukan. Tugas memusingkan dan musuh yang tak terlihat. Tidak dimaksudkan utk bashing! future!fic, berdarah, ada bagian abal. Happy RnR</p>
            </blockquote>





	voramor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling. No trademark infringements intended. No money received from this work. We merely borrow her characters, characterization, and setting. Dengan kata lain, kalau Harry Potter milik saya, Voldemort pasti masih hidup tapi bukan penyihir lagi.  
>  **Rating/Genre** : M (karena adegan berdarah)/Crime  
>  **A/N (Beware of)** : edited version. future!ficsetting waktu sekitar tahun 2022. OC bertebaran. Ide gila berseliweran. Ada kemungkinan beberapa karakter mengalami OOC Ada keabalan di beberapa tempat terutama yg diberi tanda * karena saya lupa canon-nya #dor Anggap saja Kepala Sekolahnya bukan Prof McGonagall. Meski agak mirip dengan por amor, voramor sebenarnya bukan kata tetapi sesuatu yang akan dijelaskan di dalam fic 8D Tidak dimaksudkan untuk bashing
> 
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca, semoga terhibur~~ Review diterima dengan senang hati 8D

Sudah lebih dari lima kali sejak makan malam, Albus Potter harus menghindari kotak-kotak kecil merah jambu yang berusaha menabrak mukanya. Berkali-kali merapal "Protego!" dan beberapa "Reducto!" yang meleset, seolah memiliki kesadaran sendiri kotak-kotak itu kembali menyerangnya dan tak mau menyerah. Sejauh pengamatannya kotak-kotak itu muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong dan meluncur menuju wajah belianya yang masih lima belas tahun. Yah, tidak benar-benar belia karena jakunnya kentara dan rambut tipis sewarna dengan rambut hitamnya mulai tumbuh di dagu. Tanda bahwa dia sedang berada di masa akil balig—yang naasnya membuat dia sebagai target harian dari abangnya.

Tanpa ada keraguan, Albus Severus bisa memastikan kotak-kotak merah jambu itu hasil kerja abangnya. Memang tidak ada petunjuk bahwa itu ulah James tetapi dari model gangguan yang dipilih, anonimitas, dan pengalaman hidup dibesarkan di bawah atap yang sama dengan sang Kap—'oh-ya-Tuhan-dia-cakep-sekali-dan-kyaa-keren-sekali-Wonski-Feintnya'—ten Quidditch Griffindor memaksanya menarik kesimpulan demikian. Terlebih keisengan itu sengaja dilakukan karena kakaknya tahu persis dia akan mendapat lebih sedikit kado di hari Valentine besok pagi daripada Pemuda Tampan Pujaan Gadis-Gadis Hogwarts itu. Persaingan konyol yang sebenarnya bisa ia enyahkan tapi menjadi sia-sia karena di sekolah dia, James, dan Lily selalu diingatkan dengan tatapan dari atas ke bawah, lirikan tajam, dan bisik-bisik di balik telapak tangan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah anak Harry 'Sang Penyelamat' Potter. Pahlawan yang dua kali menjatuhkan penyihir bengis bernama Lord Voldemort—terlahir sebagai Tom Riddle—dan membantu penyihir tersebut menemui mimpi buruknya, mati.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Tom Riddle, dia teringat tentang esai Telaah Muggle yang harus dikumpulkan hari Rabu. Esai sepanjang 1,5 meter yang membahas tentang 'Mengapa Penjahat Jahat?' dan tiap murid diwajibkan memilih objek observasi (diutamakan Muggle atau penyihir yang tumbuh di lingkungan Muggle) yang berbeda sehingga, "tidak ada jiplakan, tiruan, atau duplikasi yang membuatku memotong 100 poin asrama kalian dan memangkas nilai kalian menjadi D," ujar Profesor Perks dengan tenang sementara muridnya membeku di kursi masing-masing sebelum libur Natal dulu. Ringkasnya, Voldemort muda adalah bahan observasinya untuk esai Telaah Muggle versi kurikulum baru yang memasukkan beberapa pelajaran Muggle di sana. Sebelumnya dia ingin menggunakan Hitler tetapi dia kalah cepat dari Beatrice Smith yang juga berpikir pria berkumis lucu itu cocok dijadikan bahan penelitian. Muggle bin Laden juga tidak dia ambil karena sumber di dunia sihir hanya sedikit. Grindelwald juga tidak sebab dia tak yakin Pangeran Kegelapan yang itu dibesarkan di pemukiman Muggle. Akhirnya, pilihan dijatuhkan pada Voldemort yang dikenal luas masyarakat sihir di Inggris dan orang yang mengalahkan penyihir itu hidup bersamanya. Ayahnya, Harry Potter.

Sungguh, Al tak ingin mengungkit masa lalu ayahnya dan memanfaatkannya sehingga mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Tidak meski itu cukup menggoda. Dia hanya terdorong oleh seloroh yang dilontarkan Cassia Corner saat mereka berada di perpustakaan tidak lama setelah Halloween. Gadis Griffindor kelas lima itu berkata, "Kupikir jika aku tak tahu kekejaman Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan hanya membaca teks pidatonya yang masih tersisa... yah, kurasa bisa jadi aku mendukungnya." Adrian Thomas tersenyum lalu berusaha meyakinkan pikiran gadis itu tidak keliru. Wajar menyimpulkan demikian jika hanya melihat dari satu sisi. Begitu juga dengan Rose Weasley yang berusaha menenangkan. Sedangkan dia sendiri tenggelam dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada murid Hogwarts lain. Bocah-bocah Slytherin, misalnya.

Mengibaskan tangan, berusaha kembali ke realita yang berada di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi Griffindor dengan Rose dan Adrian di kanan-kirinya mengerjakan esai dengan materi yang berbeda-beda, Al mengacak rambutnya yang sudah semrawut karena kesal menatap esai yang tidak bisa menuntaskan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ada mantra yang membuat esai, ramuan, atau tugas-tugas lain dari sekolah bisa selesai sendiri tanpa repot menulis, begadang tengah malam, memaksanya untuk berpikir rumit dan menghasilkan efek stres seperti yang ditunjukkan para kakak kelas saat O.W.L mendekat; dengan senang hati dia akan memberikan semua galleon milik keluarga Potter pada penemu mantra itu. Tapi tentu jika sebelumnya dia berhasil selamat dari kutukan-kutukan mengerikan yang dilontarkan ibunya dan telah dipastikan oleh puluhan korban, kutukan dari Ginny Potter salu tepat akurat.

"Aku nyerah deh. Masih ada besok pagi untuk nyontek," ucap Adri terdengar memelas.

"Oh, yeah. Lalu siapa yang kau harapkan bisa kauambil esainya dan kaucontek secara sukarela di tengah kegilaan O.W.L ini? Memangnya ada yang mau meminjamimu, eh, Adrian Thomas?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap yang dimaksud beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tanpa memalingkan muka, dia berkata, "Aku duluan, teman-teman. Selamat malam," dengan bahu yang terlihat kaku.

Detik berikutnya Rosie juga berdiri sambil menggerutu kemudian memasukkan perkamen, pena, dan tergesa mengucap salam pada Al. Meninggalkan sepupunya yang keheranan dan mulai memikirkan 'ada sesuatu' di antara pemuda Chaser Quidditch dengan gadis Griffindor itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan nilai yang akan mereka peroleh di Hogwarts. Sesuatu yang sepertinya juga terjadi di antara Scorpius Malfoy dengan adik perempuannya, Lily. Matanya terbelalak. Kaget sendiri dengan kesimpulan yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Saatnya kembali pada Riddle yang tergeletak di meja. Err... esai tentang Riddle. Yeah, itu. Tentang mengapa dia menjadi jahat.

Ruang Rekreasi begitu sunyi. Sesekali terdengar bunyi gesekan pena dengan perkamen. Selanjutnya hening lama sebab keempat orang yang bertahan masih terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Potter muda pun masih memikirkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan daripada kalimat "jahat sejak lahir"—yang dia temukan di buku Kejiwaan Muggle (Tingkat Dasar) oleh Ernie Macmillan. Merope Gaunt, Ibu Voldemort, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang jahat karena darah Slytherin-nya identik dengan perebutan kekuasaan, intimidasi, culas, dan segala hal buruk lain yang telah menjadi konsensus masyarakat sihir. Tetapi jika memang karena darah Slytherin, mengapa keluarganya yang juga keturunan Slytherin—didapatkan dari keluarga Peverell yang notabene juga generasi entah ke berapa dari Salazar—sekaligus Black yang juga kental dengan sisi gelap dunia sihir tidak melakukan hal yang dilakukan Voldemort? Mengapa?

Jika persoalannya adalah tentang bagaimana Tom Marvolo Riddle dibesarkan di panti asuhan Muggle dengan kemampuan sihir yang jauh melampaui rata-rata anak seusianya seperti kata ayahnya, mungkin ada benarnya. Tetapi dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Isolasi dari dunia yang dikenal memang mempengaruhi seseorang untuk cenderung menjadi dingin dan berperilaku tidak sesuai dengan pandangan umum masyarakat tempat dia berada. Tetapi, lagi, Tom Riddle memiliki Hogwarts dan baru mengenal sihir saat berusia sebelas tahun. Nyaris sama dengan ayahnya yang dibesarkan dengan cara tidak menyenangkan oleh keluarga Dursley. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk tumbuh dengan cara yang hampir serupa dengan anak laki-laki yang ia buru di usia tuanya. Memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan. Parasnya pun jelas tidak akan membuatnya dikucilkan. Ayah dan ibunya sepakat bahwa Riddle berwajah menawan.

Berbeda dengan ayahnya atau dirinya sendiri, Riddle masuk di Slytherin. Memilih teman-teman yang di kemudian hari menjadi pengikutnya untuk menebar teror. Dia yakin Riddle pun bisa memilih untuk masuk di asrama lain. Misal, Riddle masuk Ravenclaw karena kemampuan sihir dan daya berpikirnya jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian.

Pena akhirya diraih dan kalimat sebaris demi sebaris membentuk paragraf. Al menulis semua hasil pengamatannya minus menyebutkan analogi Riddle dengan dirinya maupun dengan ayahnya. Ia menggantinya dengan beberapa kutipan dari buku Kejiwaan Muggle. Kemudian meletakkan pena dan membaca ulang tulisannya. Beberapa kali dia menemukan kata kesempatan dan memilih. Kesempatan berarti pilihan dan memilih berarti tindakan mengambil pilihan.

Itukah? Karena Voldemort memilih, begitukah?

Tetapi mengapa dia memiliki kecenderungan memilih hal yang dianggap buruk? Karena tidak punya orang tua? Atau figur orang tua? Ataukah karena ada kecacatan dalam otaknya sehingga tidak bisa mengkategorikan mana baik mana buruk? Dari mana kecenderungan memilih itu?

"Kalau kau tidak segera tidur, aku bisa memotong poin asrama darimu, Potter."

Al mendongak dan mendapati Regina Greengrass—Prefek Griffindor yang mayoritas keluarganya penghuni Slytherin—sedang mendelik ke arahnya. Tidak ingin berpartisipasi sebagai Tukang Potong Poin seperti abangnya, Albus menurut dan segera membereskan alat tulisnya. Mengucapkan selamat malam lalu menuju tempat tidur dengan pikiran penuh dugaan Voldemort muda memiliki kerusakan di otaknya. Tapi, karena apa?

"Well, karena Ramuan Cinta, mungkin?" balas suara asing di benaknya sendiri.

.x.

Hari yang dijanjikan kakaknya, Senin, 14 Februari, tidak seperti dugaan yang penuh keceriaan. Kacau balau. Sejak pelajaran pertama setelah makan siang para murid laki-laki keluar masuk kelas membawa kawan mereka ke rumah sakit sekolah. Mereka yang dibawa ke rumah sakit memiliki gejala yang sama. Tatapan mata kosong, wajah memerah, senyuman lebar seperti orang tolol, duduk atau berdiri diam, dan bergidik jika didekati anak perempuan. Anehnya, jika diajak bicara, mereka tidak akan merespon. Mantra "Enervate!" dan "Finite Incantatem!" pun tidak berguna. Semua yang tersadar sepakat penyebabnya adalah ramuan, bukan , empat anak laki-laki yang tidak mengalami gejala tersebut membawa mereka satu persatu ke rumah sakit tanpa sihir. Profesor Flitwick khawatir akan ada efek samping tak terduga jika dikenai mantra lain.

Jadi, begitulah. Al bersama salah satu anak laki-laki Ravenclaw terpaksa menggendong beberapa orang bolak-balik menuruni tangga agar sampai di rumah sakit. Pekerjaan berat dan berubah menjadi tekanan ketika dia melihat kakaknya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan gejala yang sama. Sesekali memonyong-monyongkan bibir dan tangan menggapai-gapai udara seolah akan mencium gadis tak tampak di atasnya.

Untung hanya James. Jika Lily yang kena, probabilitas ayahnya membunuh si penyebab kekacauan sama pastinya dengan Hippogriff memiliki paruh. Disiksa dulu atau tidak, Al tidak tahu. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang mengapa hanya anak laki-laki yang kena dan anak perempuan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan darimana penyebab kegilaan ini berasal?

Kepala Sekolah kemudian membubarkan semua kelas pada hari itu. Hanya sedikit yang senang karena kelas dibatalkan. Sebagian besar tampak murung, bahkan terisak karena khawatir para korban menjadi makin buruk. Anak-anak perempuan yang Al kenali sebagai fansgirl James terang-terangan mengatakan, "Padahal aku belum memberinya coklat sekotakpun!"

Astaga! Sempat-sempatnya mereka berpikiran begitu di kondisi seperti ini!

Dia segera menemui Lily dan menemukan adiknya sedang memeluk temannya yang menangis di pundak. Tanpa suara bibirnya membentuk kata-kata, "Pacarnya juga kena," sambil membelai-belai rambut pirang gadis itu.

"James juga," balasnya pelan. Muka Lily tampak ganjil. Antara ingin tertawa dan bersedih. Tapi adiknya melanjutkan untuk tampak bersedih. Seusil apapun James pada mereka berdua, putra tertua keluarga Potter itu tetap saudara mereka.

"Hei, Potter! Kenapa kau tidak kena? Jangan-jangan kau pelakunya, ya?!"

Pemilik suara itu gadis berperawakan Troll dari Slytherin. Asrama dengan korban paling sedikit. Daripada dia, bukankah mereka sendiri yang justru mencurigakan? Belum sempat dia menjawab Lily sudah mengacungkan tongkat pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Tarik omong kosongmu, Malone! Kakakku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Minta maaf!"

Gadis Troll itu hanya mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibir lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Al kembali menatap Lily yang berucap, "Sial," dan mereka bertukar pandang seolah telah mencapai pemahaman yang sama: Gadis tadi hanya memprovokasi.

Naasnya, sebagian orang, terutama anak kelas satu dan dua, memakan provokasi kotor itu.

.x.

"Hari ini kau memakan apa saja?" Itu pertanyaan pertama Rosie pada Al setelah mereka tiba di Menara Griffindor sore itu. Al mencoba kembali mengerjakan tugas Telaah-nya di sini setelah tak berhasil menghalau tatapan-tatapan penuh curiga saat dia menuju, berada, dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Distraksi yang dia harap bisa menghindarkannya dari panik yang ditimbulkan berita: tiga murid yang dibawa ke rumah sakit menjadi total tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi mata terbuka lebar. Kabar yang beredar mereka adalah dua anak laki-laki dari Ravenclaw dan satu dari Griffindor.

"Err... sup, kalkun, beberapa kue, kentang... tadi pagi roti, salami, puding kalau tak salah, dua butir telur—memangnya kenapa, Rose?"

"Tidak memakan cokelat pemberian gadis yang menembakmu?"

"Tidak. Rose kau tahu aku tidak punya—"

"Yang kau minum?" tanya Rose tak sabar.

"Huh? Hanya air. James dua kali mengambil jatah jus labuku, ingat?"

Putri Hermione itu menggumam pelan. Lalu mencoreti sesuatu di catatan kecil yang ia bawa. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Ambil Jubah Gaibmu. Kita ke sana."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang kuduga kekacauan ini berasal," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Jika dugaannya tepat, Rose membawanya ke dapur dan mencari petunjuk tentang pelaku di sana. Dapur, satu-satunya tempat mengolah makanan untuk semua murid Hogwats. Ruangan besar berperi rumah—yang kini telah digaji Hogwarts—di balik lukisan mangkuk buah di ujung Aula Depan*. Itu kata Paman George dan disambut masam oleh Mum.

Dia tak bisa membahasnya saat mereka berada di jalan. Beberapa kali mereka bersimpangan dan nyaris menabrak orang. Hingga sampai di dalam dapur, setelah menggelitik si buah pir, barulah mereka melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan mendiskusikan kecurigaan mereka tentang makanan atau mungkin minuman yang mengandung ramuan penyebab kekacauan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Miss dan Young Sir?" cicit peri rumah di dekat kaki Rose.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Woopsy, Miss," jawab peri rumah berpakaian motif kotak-kotak cerah itu pada Rose.

"Nah, Woopsy. Apa kau melihat seseorang masuk ke sini selain kami akhir-akhir ini? Seorang murid misalnya?"

"Tidak, Miss. Terakhir kali Woopsy melihat Young Sir datang ke sini dua pekan yang lalu. Setelah Young Sir tidak ada lagi yang datang."

"Young Sir?" tanya Al ragu-ragu. "Apa kaukenal dia? Woopsy?"

"Atau apa kau ingat wajahnya? Seragam asrama mana yang ia pakai?" tambah Rose cepat.

Si peri rumah menggeleng. "Maaf, Young Sir dan Miss. Woopsy hanya ingat Young Sir memakai jubah hitam dan bertudung. Lalu menyuruh Blinky untuk menyimpan sesuatu."

"Menyimpan sesuatu? Kautahu itu apa? Di mana Blinky?"

Peri rumah laki-laki itu menggeleng sekali lagi dan melanjutkan, "Blinky mengambil cuti bulanan tadi pagi, Young Sir, setelah menyiapkan Jus Labu."

"Astaga! Itu dia, Al!" pekik Rose tertahan.

"Tapi belum tentu memang jus—"

"Tidak, tidak. Di antara semuanya hanya jus labu dan jus jeruk yang memiliki probabilitas paling tinggi. Sebelumnya kuduga sorbet-nya juga kena. Tapi setelah menanyai Hugo, sorbet keluar dari daftar. Adikku makan itu tadi dan dia tidak ikut pingsan. Syukurlah."

Tanpa diduga bayangan gelap pria dewasa datang dari arah pintu. Belum sempat menyampirkan Jubah Gaib, tangan besar sudah mendarat di bahu Albus. Seketika dia membeku.

"Tak perlu. Aku tahu kalian akan memakainya. Sama seperti orang tua kalian saat kami kelas satu dulu," kata suara yang mereka kenal sejak lama.

"Nev—eh, Profesor Longbottom. Kami hanya—"

"Mencoba mencari barang bukti dan pelakunya, kukira. Aku yakin pelakunya bukan kalian. Bahkan kuduga James pun tak akan senekat ini," Neville Longbottom tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menambahkan, "Lalu, apa yang sudah kalian temukan?"

Al menggeleng tapi Rose segera menjawab, "Belum tapi kami menuju sana. Saya menduga ada seseorang yang menyuruh peri rumah untuk memasukkan ramuan yang menyebabkan teman-teman menjadi trans ke jus labu atau jus jeruk pagi atau siang ini. Saya rasa pagi karena peri rumah yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Profesor. Kami mendapatkan kesaksian dari Woopsy ini. Dia mengatakan Blinky, peri rumah yang saya duga adalah pelakunya, menyiapkan jus labu tadi pagi sebelum pergi untuk cuti," ujar Rose sambil menunjuk Woopsy.

"Apa itu benar, Woopsy?" Neville terdengar berusaha menginterogasi peri rumah yang tampak tenang dari tadi.

"Benar, Longbottom Sir. Woopsy melihat Blinky menyiapkan jus labu sebelum pergi untuk cuti pagi tadi."

Neville mengangguk. Selanjutnya pengajar Herbologi itu mengumpulkan para peri rumah dan menanyai sebagian dari mereka tentang Blinky. Menatap kedua anak anggota Laskar Dumbledore, kemudian mempersilakan mereka untuk mencari barang bukti. Sesuai dugaan, barang bukti ditemukan di tempat sampah yang jauh dari perapian. Barang bukti itu berupa botol kaca kecil bermulut lebar dengan sisa larutan berwarna jingga pucat di dalamnya. Al menyerahkannya pada Neville yang kemudian mengipas-kipaskan tangan di atas mulut botol. Mencoba membaui larutan itu, kelihatannya.

Dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, Neville menyerahkan botol itu pada Al dan Rose setelahnya. "Aku mencium wangi bunga dan makanan favoritku. Sedangkan kalian, apa yang kalian cium?"

"Seperti campuran kayu manis, parfum di ruang keluarga kami, dan... err... lilac."

Kedua alis Rose terangkat. Lalu dia sendiri bertutur, "Kok beda, Al? Aku mencium antara bau buku baru, tanah setelah tersiram hujan, dan samar-samar seperti parfum Adri—oh, apakah ini Amortentia, Profesor? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada uap spiral seperti di buku?"

"Yang kucurigai, Nak, ramuan ini memang Amortentia tapi dengan bahan tambahan lain. Karena seperti dugaanmu, tidak ada uap spiral bahkan sebelum aku membauinya tadi. Sebaiknya kita membawa ramuan ini ke Profesor Slughorn dan memintanya untuk membuat antidote."

Setelah meminta peri rumah untuk kembali bekerja dan Woopsy untuk melapor jika Blinky kembali, mereka menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Di sana sang Kepala Sekolah tengah berdiskusi dengan ketiga kepala asrama Hogwarts. Al dan Rose kemudian menjelaskan kecurigaan mereka pada makanan dan minuman yang terkontaminasi ramuan yang menyebabkan mayoritas anak laki-laki tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana mereka menyimpulkan pelakunya adalah Blinky dan orang yang menyuruhnya belum diketahui, serta bagaimana Al menemukan botol ramuan itu di tempat sampah.

Profesor Slughorn satu-satunya ahli ramuan di ruangan itu meminta ijin untuk mengambil benda-benda yang ia butuhkan dan kembali dengan kotak berisi gelas, botol, dan peralatan dari kaca. Ahli ramuan itu melarutkan cairan yang tersisa di botol dengan larutan bening seperti air hingga hampir separuh dari tinggi botol. Mengaduknya dengan pusaran kecil yang terbentuk di dalam botol, hasil dari ketukan tongkatnya. Sambil menunggu ramuan itu larut sempurna, Profesor Slughorn menyiapkan lempengan putih dari batu dan meneteskan cairan berbagai warna di keenambelas cekungannya. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, keluar satu tetes besar cairan kejinggaan dari mulut botol yang ditemukan Albus. Tidak benar-benar keluar. Tapi naik dan mengeluarkan diri sebelum membagi dirinya menjadi enam belas dan menetes di tiap-tiap cekungan yang berisi cairan warna-warni tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian tiap cairan berubah warna. Enam di antaranya menjadi gradasi perak hingga abu-abu. Tiga berwarna merah. Dua hijau hingga hijau kekuningan. Dua hitam berkilau dan dua yang lain jernih tak berwarna. Satu noktah berwarna cokelat. Alih-alih cokelat, cairan itu berubah jadi jingga, lalu kuning, lalu kembali menjadi jingga dan cokelat lagi seperti siklus.

Albus tak mengerti kenapa cairan itu bisa berubah warna dan tak stabil seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Amortentia tadi hanya berwarna jingga pucat.

"Menarik. Sangat menarik. Well, yang ini," kata Slughorn sambil menunjuk deretan yang berwarna perak dan abu-abu, "menunjukkan ramuan ini mengandung serbuk Batu Bulan dan telur Ashwinder." Dengan ceria profesor awet muda itu meneruskannya, "Merah dan hijau ini campuran duri mawar dan peppermint. Bahan-bahan yang lazim digunakan di ramuan cinta. Tapi agak mengejutkan si pelaku berhasil mencampurkan mata naga dan rambut unicorn di sini. Warna hitam berkilau dan jernih yang sebenarnya putih ini. Padahal campuran naga dan unicorn tidak bisa membuat ramuan yang utuh. Selalu pecah, selalu memisah, seperti kekerasan dengan kelembutan," terangnya seperti berada di dalam kelas pada kolega-koleganya dan dua murid di sana.

"Lalu bagaimana dampaknya pada anak-anak, Horace?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kepala Sekolah. Aku mohon maaf sebab aku tak tahu apa isi cairan cokelat yang berubah-ubah ini, aku tak bisa menentukan dampaknya pada murid. Dia terlihat paling tak stabil dan—Ijinkan saya untuk mengambil ramuan yang lain untuk menentukan cairan ini, Kepala Sekolah."

Hanya beberapa detik setelah diberi ijin, profesor ramuan segera berjalan tergesa ke ruangannya dan setahu Albus baru kali ini dia melihat Profesor Slughorn berjalan secepat itu. Tidak sampai lima menit dia sudah kembali membawa botol kristal seukuran telapak tangan berisi cairan jernih. Serta, satu botol lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil dan kosong. Penuh kehati-hatian Slughorn memasukkan sebagian sisa barang bukti ke botol kosong. Dengan kehati-hatian yang sama ia memiringkan dan memasukkan larutan dari botol kristal melalui permukaan dinding botol bening yang menjadi tempat percampuran.

Sesuatu terjadi. Cincin putih terbentuk, tepat memisah sempurna larutan jernih di bawah dan cairan jingga kecoklatan di atasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian cincin putih runtuh dan mengendap di dasar botol.

"Jenggot Merlin!" pekik Slughorn.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Horace?"

"Ada hal buruk?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Horace Slughorn lalu mengambil napas dan berkata tercekat. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini lebih buruk daripada kematian tapi Kepala Sekolah, seorang murid atau entah siapapun orang yang membuat ramuan ini telah menggunakan bahan buatan Muggle yang meyebabkan tidur panjang!"

Banyak mata terbelalak dan menatap tak percaya sambil merutuk.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa yakin, Profesor?" Albus akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

Slughorn memberikan tatapan nelangsa dan menjawab, "Oh, Albus Severus, ramuan yang kumasukkan paling akhir adalah larutan yang digunakan Muggle untuk mengetahui apakah ada penidur dalam makanan atau minumannya. Selama puluhan tahun aku berharap bisa menggunakan larutan itu. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Merlin! Dan seseorang berencana menidurkan sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts!"

"Tidur panjang?"

"Ya, Nak. Tidur panjang selama beberapa bulan jika benda ini dicampurkan dengan ramuan tertentu. Aku baru tahu ramuan yang dimaksud adalah ramuan seperti ramuan cinta." Kepala tuanya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Flitwick kemudian menanyakan apakah selain dia ada yang tahu tentang ramuan dari Muggle itu? Slughorn lalu menjawab terdengar seperti Catapult dan murid-muridnya pasti tahu hal itu. Tapi dia tak bisa memastikan kenapa hanya anak laki-laki.

Karena dirasa sudah mendengar lebih banyak daripada yang diperlukan, Kepala Sekolah meminta mereka untuk kembali ke asrama. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu, Albus menoleh dan tak sengaja melihat tulisan hitam meliuk terbentuk di tengah udara, melayang di atas botol dengan endapan putih tadi.

Voramor.

.x.

Empat minggu berlalu sejak hari Valentine menggegerkan itu dan mendiskusikan dengan Rose voramor mungkin adalah por amor, Demi Cinta. Lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu karena menimbulkan kepanikan. Tiga anak yang sempat tertidur karena ramuan berhasil dibangunkan dua hari berikutnya. Tak ada anak yang dikeluarkan karena anak laki-laki yang disebutkan tersangka tak ada di sekolah. Hanya ada satu peri rumah yang dipecat, Blinky. Hogwarts berjalan dengan agak canggung karena lebih dari tiga puluh anak laki-laki terkena serangan Ramuan Cinta Sialan itu. Para orang tua yang khawatir memanggil pulang anak-anaknya. Sedangkan orang tua yang cemas dan memiliki kekuasaan di birokrasi meminta agar Kepala Sekolah dicopot. Dewan Sekolah menyetujui dan menunjuk seorang anggotanya menjadi Kepala Sekolah sementara. Seorang Penyembuh kompeten pernama Draco Malfoy, ayah Scorpius Malfoy.

Sempat terjadi keributan kecil di masyarakat karena status Hogwarts dan pengangkatan Draco Malfoy sebagai kepala sekolah sementara. Sebagian menganggap kekacauan di Hogwarts hanyalah "ulah iseng anak kecil yang butuh perhatian" sehingga "tak perlu ditanggapi serius sampai mengganti Kepala Hogwarts," ujar Helmut Voosch, Ketua Oposisi Kementrian.

Tapi Amelia Bones yang masih menjabat sebagai Ketua Wizengamot mengatakan, "Hogwarts perlu perlindungan dari dalam dan luar meski perang telah berakhir," di Daily Prophet sebagai dirinya sendiri dan tidak mewakili Wizengamot. Sebagian orang menyetujui pendapat ini. Apalagi di dunia Muggle terjadi pergerakan besar-besaran dan seakan-akan menuju Perang Dunia Ketiga milik mereka. Namun, sebagian yang setuju dengan pendapat Madam Bones tidak mendukung seorang Malfoy berada di Hogwarts, tempat para penyihir muda dididik. Mereka mengatakan Harry Potter jauh lebih layak daripada Malfoy—yang mempunyai sejarah hitam sebagai Pelahap Maut.

Sementara itu Harry Potter meyakinkan masyarakat bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Tidak memiliki rencana seperti yang dituduhkan masyarakat. Bahkan tidak ada bukti bahwa Pelahap Maut masih ada sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Cormack McLaggen menemukan metode efektif untuk menghabisi mereka tanpa membunuh. Merusak magical core mereka dan mematahkan tongkat mereka. Dengan kata lain membuat mereka menjadi Muggle. Lebih menghinakan bagi mereka yang sering mengangungkan kemurnian darah.

Singkat kata, Hogwarts terkendali.

Betapa kelirunya mereka ketika di tanggal yang sama di bulan Maret yang mulai menghangat satu serangan terjadi lagi. Kali ini lebih buruk.

.x.

Malam hari di bulan Maret itu sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial bagi Albus. James latihan Quidditch seperti biasa dan Lily mengerjakan tugas tanpa bantuan saudara laki-lakinya. Gadis Potter yang mandiri. Mengingatkan para guru akan ibu mereka, Ginevra Potter yang penuh semangat dan juga mandiri. Hanya tanggal yang kebetulan sama dengan bulan lalu.

Dia bukan Seer yang bisa melihat Masa Depan. Tapi beberapa hari ini kastil terasa ganjil dan asing. Beberapa kali dia mendengar suara berlarian dan bayangan hitam berkelebat. Mungkin karena stres ujian OWL yang mendekat seperti kata Adri. Suara lari mungkin hanya suara anak-anak kelas satu atau dua yang berlarian di koridor. Sedangkan bayangan gelap, mungkin ilusi yang diciptakan oleh rambutnya yang makin panjang, kata Rosie.

Albus mengiyakan saja waktu itu. Tapi saat dia berjalan di koridor lantai tiga* yang memiliki Toilet Legendaris dengan hantu Myrtle Merana—

BLAR!

—ledakan besar yang menggetarkan kastil terjadi di sana.

.x.

Telinganya berdenging. Jantung seolah ingin melompat dari rongga dada. Lidahnya kelu. Kakinya terduduk. Asap putih, panas, dan menyebabkan pedih melingkupi seluruh koridor. Asap ini sungguh menyesakkan dan mengaburkan pandangan. Dia sudah mencoba menghilangkan tapi tetap saja gagal. Lamat-lamat di antara batuknya dia mendengar rintihan minta tolong di depan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyeret kaki menuju sumber suara.

Di tengah perjalanan dia menginjak sesuatu yang lunak sekaligus keras berwarna merah. Makin menuju sumber suara dia melihat semakin banyak merah di mana-mana, dinding, lantai, bahkan langit-langit. Lalu ditengahnya, saat asap makin menipis, dia melihat tanda menghitam di tembok. Seperti tengkorak hitam. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memadamkan penerangan di kastil dan dia sangat ingin tidur.

.x.

14 Maret 2022 akan dikenang sebagai tragedi paling berdarah di Hogwarts. Dua murid kelas satu, serta seorang murid kelas tujuh terkoyak dan meninggal di tempat karena ledakan. Seorang anak perempuan kelas enam mengalami luka bakar parah. Dua orang anak kelas empat luka ringan, dan satu orang anak laki-laki kelas lima akan mengalami trauma.

Di dinding koridor di lantai tiga setelah asap ledakan surut, di dinding ada gambar tengkorak bermulut menganga terhunus pedang dengan ular melilit padanya dan menjuntai menuruni tengkorak, menuju sayap burung yang terletak di kiri tengkorak. Di sayap sebelah kanan hanya ada ujung pedang dan ekor sang ular. Di bawah gambar darah segar tergenang, menodai tulisan vora mor. Tak sedikit anak-anak yang jatuh pingsan melihat pemandangan itu. Tak sedikit pula yang menjerit karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian James Potter berlari menembus kerumunan. Dengan panik dia berlari menuju adiknya, Albus Potter yang masih bernapas dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Albus terbangun dengan keadaan linglung lalu James menyeretnya menuju Lily. Adik bungsunya masih bernapas, masih hidup dan dia segera menggendong gadis cilik kebanggaan keluarga itu. Seseorang berderap mendekat dan menarik Lily darinya. Tapi ia tak mau melepaskan dan menyerahkan Lily pada Neville Longbottom. Dia tak mengenali pria itu, tak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, dan tak mengetahui seragam Quidditchnya bersimbah darah. Entah berapa potongan tubuh yang tak sengaja terinjak olehnya.

Kemudian para guru datang mengevakuasi. Murid-murid yang sanggup bertahan di tengah kengerian datang membantu. Organ tubuh yang berserakan dikumpulkan, anak-anak yang terluka segera dibawa ke St. Mungo. Darah yang berceceran disihir dan dilenyapkan. Tapi tengkorak dengan pedang, ular, dan sayap sengaja tidak dihilangkan. Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan ditemukan di lukisan itu ada bahan mudah meledak dari dunia Muggle. Bahan itulah yang mendatangkan kematian pada tiga orang dari mereka.

Tengkorak dengan tulisan Voratores Mortis akan mengingatkan mereka tentang kehilangan, dendam, harga diri, dan identitas yang direnggut dari akar. Dimulai dari itu batas antara dua dunia melebur. Para penyihir diteror dan dipaksa untuk mengambil bagian dalam perang terbesar dalam dunia Muggle sekaligus perang terbesar bagi penyihir. Hidup dijungkirbalikkan, keluarga diceraiberaikan, oleh orang-orang yang tak ingin bersembunyi dan tak ingin lagi menyembunyikan jati diri sebagai penyihir.

Sejarah berulang tapi dengan cara sangat menyakitkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan bunuh saya QwQ Saya tidak bermaksud membashing siapapun di sini. Hanya bermaksud membebaskan ide liar yang ternyata orzorzorz dan adegan penting selalu saya buat off screen orzorzorz #sungkeminpembaca Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan tanyakan di review~ Voratores Mortis (bahasa latin) itu secara literal berarti Death Eaters. Tapi apakah voramor itu benar2 Death Eater? Sebenarnya saya sendiri tak yakin. Jadi, anggap saja itu Death Eater gaya baru #dicipokDEMENTOR Secara keseluruhan ini fanfic tebak-tebak berhadiah kaget. Jadi yah begitulah #taboked
> 
> Semoga agak err... terhibur dengan cerita yang makin lama makin gelap ini. Semoga Ambu juga menikmati karya kreok-kreok ini yang depannya sok-psikologi-forensik lanjutannya sok-kimia-forensik #sungkeminlagi Akhir kata, makasih semua sudah membaca & sampai jumpa lagi~~ Review? 8D


End file.
